They Cried
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: They cried for the lost. They cried for the baby that never got to live. They cried. TJ/Everett


AN: Ok so I hate writers *looks around* *clears throat* Let me rephrase that. I hate the SGU writers. Who kills off a baby? I mean, really? Ok anyway, they did that the least they could do is let Everett comfort TJ, but no they had to be pain in the *clears throat again* Sorry. Anyway, so I know you all are going to kill me but I had to write a oneshot that the baby dies, but Everett comforts TJ. *sees glares and incoming flying object from Cass* Well, it was nice knowing you all. Enjoy!

Oh! PS- this has no connection to any of my other SGU stories! WHAT SO EVER! And what would you guys think of like a song prompt challenge forum? Would I get any participation? Let me know in your reviews please!

Disclaimer: I only own my resident SGU nut (which she's now complaining that she has no name, so to tell you all her name is Cassie)!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Matt's heart broke at the broken, lost expression on Everett's face as he explained about the baby. He couldn't believe it. If the airman who caused TJ to be shot hadn't already been dead, Matt was sure Everett would have killed him without a second thought. Matt was going to have a hell of a time keeping Everett in check until he was done grieving. Matt sighed as Everett turned and ran down the hall towards TJ without as much as another word to Matt. The younger man knew Everett and TJ were going to be going through hell, but they would work it out in the end. He dropped his head and let a few tears fall as he thought. Was it his fault because he couldn't protect TJ and the baby?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Everett's heart broke as he ran down the halls. Matt still couldn't wrap his head around it, the baby couldn't be dead. They couldn't have lost it. He didn't know how TJ and he would make it on the ship with the constant reminder that their baby died on the ship. Everett paused. He should have let TJ stay on the planet. It would have been safer for the baby than this stupid ship ever was. He slammed his fist into the wall outside the infirmary. This couldn't be happening. First his marriage to Emily had failed because of him and now his baby was dead and his one true love was broken and it was his fault. Could he do nothing right?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Camile heard the broken sobs coming from TJ and Everett. She heard as Everett's fist met the wall. She sobbed. Was this her fault? The doctors had taken her body and somehow she felt responsible for the baby. She was the failure not anyone else. She couldn't even imagine being the doctor and having to go back to Earth and tell O'Neill. Camile left the room sobbing, rushing past Everett. Why couldn't she save the baby?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ was curled up in a ball. She shouldn't have provoked anything. It was her fault her baby was dead. She was a horrible mother. She had gotten it killed before it had even gotten out of her womb. She choked on the sobs as they bubbled over. Her baby was gone. Her baby girl was gone. The tears slid down her face as she saw Everett walk in. She laid on her back and watched him walk to her side without hesitation. He was crying. He never cried. TJ curled on her side as he held her hand. Everett laid behind her and pulled her body into his. He held her and kissed her head as they both cried. They cried for the loss of the child they loved. They cried for the death and destruction. They cried for being stuck on this ship. They cried.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok *sees angry Cassie and drops head* I'm toast for writing this, but I had to. It was just like, if they are gonna burst our bubbles, then they should have done this. Although the part with Everett crying and drinking broke me. I was doing so well with keeping the tears held in and BAM! they do that. *shakes head* They are lucky I can keep my temper! Ok, so now rants are done :D Thanks for reading, now please review!


End file.
